Growing Up Beside You
by MrsTomFelton-x
Summary: "She sat on the edge of the bath and looked down, her eyes filled with tears"  A cute little fanfiction about Percy and Annabeth's attempts at the highs and lows of parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys this is my first Fanfic so be nice :')**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Growing up beside you _

_Summery - She sat on the edge of the bath and looked down, her eyes filled with tears. _

Chapter 1

"Percy get up" Annabeth shouted, from the small kitchen, as she made her way up to her and Percy's bedroom. "Percy get up or you will be late for work" Annabeth said, pushing open the wooden bedroom door. Then handing him a mug of coffee.

"I am" he said, pushing himself up; he took the mug from her took a sip, and put it on the little table beside the bed. Percy grabbed Annabeth by the waist and yanked her on the bed. He lightly pressed his lips on to Annabeth's soft pale ones. Annabeth blushed a light pink in the cheeks. She pulled herself from Percy's grabby hands and left the room with a small grin.

Annabeth was lying on the couch in the living room when she heard Percy come down the stairs, and meat Annabeth at the bottom. Annabeth took the empty mug off of Percy and fixed his tie. Percy fished his keys out from the wee table by the door. He picked up his brief case and opened the door to see Nico leaning against the wall. Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the lips and pulled away. Percy walked down the little stone steps and meat Nico at the bottom. Percy shouted up to Annabeth "I'll see you when I come home".

Annabeth stood at the door until she couldn't see them. She closed the door and ran up the stairs and pulled a pregnancy test out from the cupboard under the sink. She sat on the edge of the bath and looked down at the test, her eyes filled with tears blinking to make them go away. She wrapped the test in toilet paper and through it in the bin.

**A/N Thanks for reading, it's just a small tester to see if you like it, I'll update next chapter once I get 10 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi guys sorry I've been so behind, I've had really bad writers block, and then I went on holiday and then a few days ago bing an idea floated into my head. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing **

_Title - Growing up beside you _

_Summery - She sat on the edge of the bath and looked down, her eyes filled with tears. _

Chapter 2

I remained seated on the edge of the bath thinking. I wiped at my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. "Annabeth pull yourself together. You're not a crier so stop acting like a baby, so things are going to change; it's not a big deal you'll figure away around it. You always do" I snapped at my reflection.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door. I walked into the bedroom and made the bed, opened the curtains and then slipped into my work clothes - which were hanging on the back of the door. I worked for an architectural company in New York. I was the manager of my section; which meant I got a huge office with a great view of the Hudson River, and was in charge of giving out orders to my team.

I buttoned up my crisp white blouse and zipped up my spotless black pencil skirt - it was already starting to feel a bit snug on - I quickly brushed my hair and headed for the door. The house was oddly quiet without the sounds of the T.V, the shower running and the spring of toast in the toaster. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my large folder which was sitting on the island in the middle of the room. I went out into the hall and pulled on my jacket, slipped into my shoes and picked up my bag. Then leaving the house.

I closed and locked the front door. And unlock my silver ford, I clicked my seatbelt in placed and drove out of the driveway. My phone - which was buried deep in my bag - then started to chime. I pulled over and rummaged threw my bag; I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID.

KATRINA; it read. Katrina was my assistant. She was a post grad student who had been working for me for six months. She was perfect at being an assistant, but she did have her flaws; she asked too many questions and always phoned for the littlest things.

"Hello Katrina" I answered.

"Hi Annabeth, where are you?" she gushed.

"In my car, why?"

"Because that meeting with those bosses from London starts in 10 minutes"

Crap I knew there was a reason I had to dress smartly. "Katrina I'll be there as soon as I can" I said, hanging up and starting the car back up.

I parked my car and raced towards the building. As I ran up the stairs my phone started to ring; Katrina again. I pressed the decline button and pressed for the lift.

I jumped inside and repeatedly pressed the button for floor fourteen. The elevator opened onto a modern yet elegant reception area. The floor was made of a dark wood, and the walls were painted a stone gray colour. Along the walls there were framed layouts of the building, ones we had designed and also some famous ones as well. In the middle was a large circular reception desk. Behind it sat Lindsey wearing a fitted powder blue dress.

"Hello, Ms Jackson" she called. As I ran past her, I just waved not daring to stop and chat or I'd be late. I slowed my pace as I neared conference room five. I slowed my jog into a walk, as I saw the tinted glass walls and doors of the conference room. I swung open the door and looked around the room.

The room was large with a view of the city below; the main feature in to the room was the large shiny wooden table which sat in the middle of the room. Around the table sat my boss Mr Partridge - who was sat at the top of the table - wearing a worried yet angry expression on his face. My assistant Katrina who was busily tapping her foot and fixing her black dress (Sat with her back to me) Next to her sat a colleague of mine and partner on the London project Sam. On the other side of the table sat three very angry and harassed men in dark suits with their hair slicked back.

"Annabeth, this is Mr Allan the head of the London office" Mr Partridge said standing up and nodding his head in the direction of the man in the middle.

"Mr Allan I am so sorry I kept you waiting. But if you let me I would like to quickly show you some of my ideas for the new building you're planning in building?" I said, politely.

He shrugged, "It can't hurt to stay another ten minutes can it?" he said.

I smiled and walked to the bottom of the table with my large folder. A poster stand had been set up displaying a detailed, coloured drawing of the building Mr Allan wanted to build. "This is a sketch that my colleague-" I pointed to Sam, "-And partner in this project did" I walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a 3D diorama of what the building should look like, "This Mr Allan I what I think your building should look like"

The building was a very simple design but with lots of intricate detail along the sides of the building, the windows were all slightly different sizes; showing that even though it was a masterpiece it didn't have to be perfect. I planned the building to be made of stone - the way buildings were built before we used bricks and cement.

"Mr Allan I believe that when designing a building, you have to think about who it's for and what the purpose of the building is. And you have to add some of that person's personality and aura into the building. That's why we chose to make it Old, yet modern. Practical yet stylish…" I trailed off feeling a wave of nausea.

"Annabeth are you okay? You're looking a bit pale" Katrina asked.

"Would you please excuse me for a minute sir" I gasped, feeling vomit rising in my throat. "Sam take over!" I shouted as I ran out of the room. I threw myself into the bathrooms and locked the door behind me. Being sick into the first thing I could find. The sink.


End file.
